foreverfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Morgan
Dr. Henry Morgan is the main character and male protagonist of the ABC series Forever. He is New York City's best medical examiner, and he is immortal, though no one is aware of this minor detail except for his adopted son Abe.The Hollywood Reporter - January 6, 2014 Biography Dr. Henry Morgan is New York City's star medical examiner and a man whose plight is the exact opposite of our own. While we do everything to prolong our lives, Henry is a man who, no matter how hard he tries, can’t age even a single day. He's immortal. Henry doesn't know much about what happens when he "dies" except that everything on him disappears — his clothes and personal belongings – and he reemerges in a body of water, naked. Alongside NYPD Homicide Detective Jo Martinez, Henry uses his vast experience and two hundred years of medical knowledge to solve New York City's most intriguing homicide cases. Initially put off by Henry's presumptuous deductions, Jo has come to appreciate his expertise. As we enter the world of each victim and Henry unravels the unique natures of their deaths, layers of Henry's long and vibrant past are revealed. Despite his uncanny ability to dissect a person in seconds (not just bodies in the morgue) Henry spends most of his free time in his "medical lair" trying to find a way to actually die, much to the chagrin of his son Abe — the sole keeper of Henry’s secret. Henry was born September 19, 1779, and experienced his first death on April 7, 1814.Season 1, Episode 8, The Ecstasy of Agony, at the 18-minute mark. (I'm pretty sure the tombstone said Sept. 19, but it may have been Sept. 10. Can someone with better eyesight check it out on Hulu and edit the biography and this reference as necessary?) He was a doctor on a slave ship and was murdered by a slaver while trying to prevent the murder of an ill captive. His body was thrown overboard, which may explain why he reemerges in water. Personality Henry is very perceptive and this skill aids him in solving homicides and unexplained deaths. He is very serious at times and has few friends. Henry is loyal and is dedicated to his work to the point where, when he was a doctor, he actually quit because he chose to protect his own secret over saving someone's life. Henry viewed this a breaking of the "No no harm" oath that doctors are required to take, and shifted his field. Memorable Quotes * "It's a long story." —Henry, Pilot * "It's a thin line between pleasure and pain."- Henry, The Ecstacy of Agony Trivia *He lives above Abe's antiques shop. *He is immortal. *He was married twice, and then widowed when his wives, presumably, died of old age. *He knows Russian. *He used to be a physician. *He was married to Abigail. *He demonstrated an extensive knowledge on Latin and Greek. (Presumably on other culture and languages as well.) He does not, however, know Japanese, and needs a translator. * He claims to have perfect pitch. (Episode 9) Memorable quotes Add a quote now! Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters